You can't
by PinkyPigg
Summary: Pizzariea Number 5 Givein New life come be the new face of family fun Ever thing Could go wrong? Disclaimer: I do not own anything this idea is owned by scott cawthon Creater Of fnaf and fnaf 2:
1. Finally Back

"Hey freddy" Mike said walking into the pizzareia "Hi mike" Freddy said In a darker voice then normal "whats wrong freddy?" freddy turned "well Mike i found golden freddy in the back trying to escape he said he wanted to be back to normal after being broken for so many years then I went to tell and he was talking about new better more kid freindly animatronics I got mad and nearly Killed him so he said he was going to scrape me "Really?" Mike said Mad and sad sure these animatronics weren't good to him the first time he was a night guard but now they were fun freindly and no murders have went on since the 4th location "I'm kiding about the golden freddy part and the scrapping me part and the me killing him part but yeah he said he's getting 4 or 5 new animatronics and A bigger location and I am so exited!" freddy was back to his normal fun and goofy self "Hey bonnie" Mike said next after laughing with freddy "Hey mike how ya doin?" Bonnie seemed in a better mood then usual "I'm doing great how about you'r self?" Bonnie laughed "well were getting new animatornics and im just too exited!" he said loudly.

"Great I'm happy that you'r happy" Mike said with a smile walking to the other side of the stage putting the lights on and makeing the stage look brighter. "Hey mike" Chica said "Hey duck" He said snickering "If i weren't stuck here until you unlock us I'd be snapping you'r neck with Pizza" She laughed and he did to "I know you'r happy that their might be new girl animatronics" He said Unlocking freddy from staying still "Certinitly!" she squacked with happiness "I'm glad" He said unlocking bonnie the two Animatronics Walked Off stage to unlock their joints "Well I better go To foxy" He said "Hey mike I'm not unlocked!" She called "Oh yeah i forgot" He said laughing and unlocking always messed around like this.

Mike walked over to pirate cove "finally you're open again" He said to foxy "yep I down walk yer plank" Mike began to unlock foxy "I'm so glad to be back ter normal I'd never be likeing not being a sea action Fox so I joined this crew soon to be shut down ferr No reason But I Done being Made at 'im" Foxy said kinda rambling "Well let the children come in" Mike said walking to the back the animatronics walked into the center of the party room "Hey Foxy first day open again huh?" Chica asked smileing "Y'er right Chicaer" He said pulling down his eye patch "And err Bonnie first Dayy Wearing Yer new ears Right?" Bonnie nodded "PLACES!" sreeched sandra Madic The lead of watching them mostly foxy though the stage animatronics ran to the stage and foxy ran to the cove and they all stood in their proper places "And OPEN THE FLOOD GATES O CHILDREN!" she yelled just then a bunch of children ran into the room takeing seats "FREDDY FREDDY FREDDY FREDDY!" They all cheered "Heya Kids I'm freddy fazebear" Freddy said laughing after "And i'm bonnie bunny" Bonnie said strumming his gutair "And im chica chicken Let's eat!" They all said their titles "Remember to be careful around the party room kids dont trip or fall" Bonnie said "And also kids remember to eat healthy you can't always have pizza and ice cream sometimes veggies are better then them in taste" Chica said Smileing her well-know smile "But Guys and Gay'ls remeber to have fun! Fun is the most importent thing well exploreing Freddy fazebears pizza!" Freddy bellowed "YEAHAHHH" The kida yelled "Ready for a song?" Freddy asked "Yessss" All the kids yelled "How about you bonnie ready to rock out?" Bonnie nodded "Of course I'm always ready! How about you chcia ready to Sing youre Beak off?" she smiled and all the kids laughed "of course bonnie Im ready And steady!" The kida laughed again "Well then 1,2,3,4!" They began to sing their Songs with the kids mike watched on the cameras in the back smileing "I love it when they make the kids happy" He whisperd to himself "Mike" somethign whisperd "Huh?" he knew no other guards were here but sandra who didn't know he existed hardly "yea?" he said "remember me?" The voice asked "Who are you?" He said turning around in his chair. a music box set off he didnt even have one he looked around for it he knew who it was now tanting him the first child The last thing he saw every night from that day foreward even into his 30's he saw it 'Its me' 'save them' 'its me' 'help them' 'SAVE THEM!' 'ITS ME!' 'HELP THEM!' It swirled around in mikes brain "NO NO" he shouted no one could here him from the screamign children he grasped the sides of his head cloeing his eyes harder harder as hard as possible but to no avail.

You can't.


	2. Stars break to you know

Mike reopened his eyes To see nothing thire was no voice just a concerned Looking little girl at the door "sir are you ok?" she asked not frightend or scared "uh,yes little girl may you go and get sandra for me?" she nodded and ran out a few momments later sandra came in "yes mike?" she asked proping herself in the doorframe "do we still have that puppet thing?" He asked looking up and down paranoid "not as far as I know mike what is he reapearing after all those years ago when you brutually murderd a bunch of kids?" He nodded "the animatronics forgave you i know they aren't hosted by a bunch of angrey children but the puppet is long gone since the 3 establishment" he shook his head "he was in the fourth one to just hidden" Mike said getting back into position.

Sandra walked out "what was wrong sandra?" chica asked from the side of the stage well freddy talked to the kids about pirate cove "Nothing mike is still paranoid about the puppet thing but he isn't here so I told him to stop act so crazy" Chica giggled "silly The puppt has been gone for awhile" she said And got back up to say her signiture lines "Dont't forget kids in the pirate cove you can eat pizza so Let's eat!" she said smileing And got back down to sandra "anyhow yeah he's been long gone" sandra smiled "yeah i know chica now you three direct these kids to the cove like the aces you all are!" Chica again stood back in her spot and held her cupcake "Kids the pirate cove is 13 paces left!" Freddy said "bye the Huge cotten candy maker" Chica giggled "Threw the curtins of wisdom" Then foxy said "Into the ship and crew of foxy!" he peeked threw the curtins and all the kids screamed and ran over there "FOXY!" one little boy yelled "TELL US YOURE TALE OF THE SEVEN SEA'S!" "yeah yeah yeah" the rest of them yelled "So chica what was up with mike?" "The puppet left his cage" Chica said scared "he's out?" bonnie whisperd "yeah" she said "Freddy" Bonnie said "yeah?" "Puppet is out" Freddy gasped "No" He said "yeah" bonnie said "do you think golden freddy let him out?" Chica nodded "and he was taunting mike!" she said.

"Hey freddy" The voice said again "what do you want puppet" He said "all these years you lock me in a cage expecting me to not be mad at everyone once i get out" He said "Of course not" Bonnie said "I wasn't talking to you" he said bonnie let out a screech and fell backwards shutting down "BONNIE!" Chica said "puppet you have no reason to do that to bonnie" freddy said "But i do" He said then freddy let out a mechanical noise and collapsed "and sweet sweet Chica I always loved you in youre pink shorts and bib "leave me alone please" she said "ahh but why would i do that?" She let out a scream and completly dismantled herself. Sandra came back "Omg! MIKE!" She yelled "what?" he said comeing out of his office "Omg" he said "Yea I know" She said "W-w-what happend?" "I dont know mike" "Who would be able to waltz in and do this?" "I DONT KNOW!" "Whoever did will pay literally pay!" "We can fix them right?" "Yeah just screw them back up and clean them all up yea"

You can't.


	3. Dissapear and reapear

Bonnie rejointed herself along with Freddie and Chica "Guys what happened!?" Chica asked "Yer all alive?" Foxy asked "Yeah we are and you are?" Foxy nodded "I erm scared like the whining seven seas" He shook slightly "Of foxy!" Chica and bonnie and Freddy ran over to him he did go behind when he saw them running so they could come in but when they came in they saw something other than foxy "Mangle?" Bonnie said "You're b-b-back!" Chica exploded with joy "we get you back with 4 or 5 animatronics tomorrow!" she yelled "No this isn't right" Freddy said walking next to mangle "Uh, it is" she said beeping "really?" she nodded "I got thrown in here and Foxy was dismantled and tore apart!" she yelled "Oh,NO!" Bonnie said Freddy looked at Chica and whispered "I think bonnie is in love with Mangle" He said Chica giggled "THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER" Mangle yelled "I know I am so sorry" Chica walked next to her "I don't know why anyone would do this to all of us" She said "I know who" Mike said walking in "And the order for animatronics are here" He bended down "Him" mangle looked up terrified "No" she said "yes now we can attend to this later and go unlock these New animatronics" all of the animatronics nodded they were talking threw the night now it was morning. "So Freddy do the honors of the first one" Freddy nodded and walked to the first huge crate and unlocked it "Hey hey Hi! I'm sunny!" a bright yellow cat around 3 feet tall came out of the box it fell straight away "Oh no!" chica yelled and helped up the animatronic "Hey I'm chica" she shook hands barley being able to move her arm "there you go" Chica said "Bonnie you next" Mike said checking something off of a clipboard Bonnie walked to the next crate and unlocked it "Heya I'm Billy Badger" A 2 foot badger Said to Bonnie "Hey I'm Bonnie bunny" Mike checked off one more thing "Chica you next" Chica clapped and unlocked it a girl Freddy walked out "Hello I'm Vanessa Fazebear" she had a light green fur and white hat microphone bow tie and buttons "Hey" Freddy said "Hello Freddy,Chica,Bonnie,mangle,sunny and Billy"

"Mangle you are next for the fourth one" Mike said checking off one more thing "Ok Mike I will" Mangle said moving over to the next crate and unlocked it "Hello I am Food hand out or my real name Chad Chicken" Chica looked Right over to him "hey I'm chica" Chad nodded "And I will open the last one for myself" Mike walked over to the last one and cracked it open "Hello I'm Dally Bunny and you are?" A girl rabbit walked out and the rest did to "These are all the new animatronics" The older ones smiled "Yippee!" they all yelled "I am so exited" Sunny yelled "Mike" where are they going?" Freddy asked "So about that" Mike said "I need to shut you all down so we can transfer you" Mike said they all nodded "Ok" He went to them all and shut them off "Night guys" He got a lift and lifted them all to the crates and stuffed them in Chad with chica Freddy with Vanessa Bonnie with Dally and Billy and sunny together in one crate" Mike wiped his hands together "Ok perfect" the next morning mike lifted up the Door to the truck and lifted the crates out he opened them and all of the animatronics were missing "No!" He yelled "No" "I can't lose them maybe maybe they got out and are here I shall find them all no worries none I will find them all they have to be ok" The puppet snickered "Hahaha" He said.

You can't.


End file.
